The Rice Ball-Electric Girl Showdown
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Albeit, in my fics, Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima met before in a fight, but nothing like THIS! In Part 1 of Mecha Trifecta II, nightly battles are going on, between these two. And Uo is concerned about, not only their safety, but they're escapades, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Rated T for violence, language, mild nudity, and mild blood.


In the dead of night, a figure with long black hair was walking down the city, heading to an empty area, outside. She was at the parking lot, as she was waiting for her friend. She then saw a girl with long brown hair, in ribbons, as she approached the girl with black hair. She whispered, "Hanajima…"

Saki Hanajima said, "Tohru…"

Tohru Honda charged at Hanajima, as she shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She landed a swift right onto her chest, as Hanajima landed a knee to her gut. She grabbed her arm and threw her down with a hip toss. Tohru jumped back up and shouted in anger, grabbing Hana's abdomen, tackling her down.

"I'll kill you, if I have to!" She shouted.

She threw punches at her face, as Hanajima blocked the melee. She threw her off, and proceeded to produce electric waves, around her hair.

**ZAP!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miz-K Takase's<br>Mecha Trifecta II  
>PRESENTS:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Rice Ball-Electric Girl Showdown<em>**

* * *

><p>The next morning, a girl with long blonde hair, in her blue school uniform, with a very long skirt, was calling Sohma House. She called Kyo, who was talking to her, "Yeah? Is that you, Yankee?"<p>

Arisa Uotani asked, "Listen. Where's Tohru? We were supposed to meet, today?"

Kyo said, "You know, come to think of it, Tohru hasn't returned, since last night."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Strange thing. When I was asleep, Tohru said that she was leaving… for something personal."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know! I was asleep, stupid!"

"YOU'RE the stupid one! Never mind!"

She slammed the receiver, as she huffed, "Damn it! Stupid guy. If it's that serious…"

She then thought, "But still… It's not like Tohru to bail on us. We usually walk to school, together…"

She then asked, "Wait… Where's Hana?"

She didn't know that Tohru and Hanajima had a scuffle, last night. However, they never returned, until the next day.

**XXXXX**

But that night, Tohru and Hanajima confronted each other, again, at Midnight. They were near an empty parking lot, with a couple cars. Tohru was in fatigue, as she was badly cut in her face. Hanajima was panting, as well, as her body was aching. Hana said, "Tohru… We should end this, now, before our bodies break down…"

Tohru lifted her fists and said, "No. Let us not. I am just getting started!"

She landed a huge right hook on her chin. Hana stumbled, as Tohru landed a left body blow and a right kick to the head, dropping her friend to the ground. Hanajima sat up, as she growled, "Now, you're going to pay."

"Bring it, Electric Girl!"

"Likewise, you Rice Ball…"

Hanajima strangled her, and then threw her into a red sports car, destroying the windows. Tohru's body was aching, as some of the glass was in her skin. She then removed the door on the car, from the hinges, with her raw strength, and lifted it in the air.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hana cried.

She threw the door at Hanajima. She ducked, but the door destroyed the front windshield of a black car. Honda shouted, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hanajima cried out, "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both girls, battered, bloodied, and beaten up, charged at each other, exchanging punches to the face. They continued to exchange lefts and rights, for a full 30 minutes. By 2am, the girls continued to punch, only to feel extremely exhausted. Honda moaned, "Hana… Jima…"

Hanajima groaned, in extraordinary pain, "I… won't… lose…"

"I don't feel so-."

She croaked, "URK!"

They both fell, as the same time, out cold and unconscious. But they were not breathing, as their bodies were motionless and lifeless, and with their eyes open, lightly. Everything was quiet, as both girls were on the ground, out cold and immovable. The scene lasted all night, until morning came.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Uotani was walking, alone, again, as she felt upset that Tohru and Hana have not shown up. What she didn't know was that they were fighting and ended up killing each other.<p>

"UO!"

Of course, Uo heard Tohru's voice, as she ran to her friend, without her scars and wounds, all over her. She giggled, "Uo! Hey, there! Good morning!"

Uo asked, "Tohru? Where have you been?"

She hugged her, as Uo whispered, "Aw, I miss you…"

Hanajima, in her school uniform, responded, "Forgive me, Uo… Tohru and I were having a late night talk. We don't normally be this way, but-."

Hanajima's body was unscathed, like Tohru's. Uo asked, "Seriously? What were you two doing?"

Tohru said, "To be honest, I don't know. All I did was help Yuki and Kyo, making dinner…"

Hanajima replied, "I don't remember."

Uo responded, "Well, be that as it may, I'm happy to see you girls."

She then asked, as they walked to school, together, "You know, I heard yesterday that a parking lot, close by, was vandalized."

Hanajima asked, "How so?"

Uo said, "Well, One of their cars was red, and it left a huge dent on the side, with the door ripped off of the hinges. And then the door flew to another car, and it was demolished."

Tohru was shocked, "OH! That's terrible. I hope it didn't happen here…"

Uo said, "Well, that's just the thing. It was close to my house, and it was downtown. I heard a man crying over his black sedan, since the red sports car's door was the reason why it was destroyed. Did you two know of this?"

Tohru said, "Not really… I know it, now."

Hanajima replied, "Yeah. I heard, after I woke up. There was a report on the news that vandals destroyed two cars, in a local parking lot."

Uo added, "Well, unfortunately, there were more cars. During the vandalizing, three more cars, trashcans, and a gate was wrecked and scattered about. Someone must've hated cars."

She then thought, "But wait…"

Uo continued, "In fact, this has been going on, since last month. A convenience store was destroyed, after an altercation in the back way. The cops arrived to stop it, but the thugs that trashed the place disappeared. The worst part was… the wreckage started at 1am, but ended at 3. And another one, where it was at a playground; the park was nearly wrecked, with the chains broke off the swings, the monkey bars bent, the slides all dented, and the baseball diamond left out huge chunks of dirt, all around."

Hanajima whispered, "Terrible mess… Did they found out who it was?"

Uo said, "Well, strangely enough, the convenience store owner said that there were two girls, with black and brown hair… like you…"

Tohru barked, "Uo! Shame on you! You don't accuse us of fighting, just because we were responsible! Besides, it was late, and Hana and I were sleeping!"

Hana responded, "Yeah. Tohru's right. It could be someone else who destroyed the store."

Uo smiled, "Yeah, you might be right. In any case, I'm glad it's over with."

Tohru then boomed, "Plus, I hope those fiends will be stopped! First, a playground, then a late night convenient store, and a local parking lot… Who knows what they will do, next?"

Uo thought, "I'm hoping _not _the school…"

They continued walking, as Uo felt uneasy about Hanajima and Tohru's actions, despite the fact that she didn't know that _they _did all of it. Of course, no one knew why or how, and how they were badly hurt. She then thought to herself, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on them. Maybe I can find out what they know… But not tonight. If they're innocent, I have no worries."

**XXXXX**

Of course, that night, Tohru arrived at a dark alley, near a hotel. She then barked, "HANAJIMA! COME ON OUT, YOU COWARD!"

Hanajima then said, as she stared down at her best friend, "Fool. I'm already here. Our last battle ended in a draw. _This time_, we are not going to end it, there…"

Tohru threw a trash can into Hanajima. She fell, as Tohru barked, "THIS TIME? There won't _be _a "_This time_", because I will win."

Hanajima said, "For months, we've settled our disputes, and with any luck, we would crown a winner. But you, Tohru Honda, I will enjoy destroying you, and I would win. However, we never seemed to conclude."

Tohru smirked, "And what makes you think I'll lose to you, you karate girl?"

Hanajima laughed, "AH, HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! Poser! They call me a fighter, for a reason!"

"Then let this be our final battle!"

"Pathetic. You say that, every day… and yet…"

They continued to exchange words, as Midnight was approaching. Tohru and Hana have been fighting each other, every night. And every single time they fight, there was NO winner, because they tire out and die down. Unfortunately, this was different, since Tohru promises to end it, immediately. Hana struck first, landing a blow to the face, as Tohru slammed her into the brick wall. Hanajima moaned, as she was growling in anger, "You'll pay for this, you little brat!"

Tohru shouted, "LIKEWISE, YOU WITCH!"

They continued to punch and kick, as Tohru gets leveled with a severe kick to the skull. Hanajima grabbed her shoulders, as she threw her to the trash. Hana smiled, as she giggled, "You lose, Tohru."

She walked off, as Tohru pulled herself out. She moaned, "It hurts…"

Hana turned around, as she barked, "NO!"

Tohru smiled, "Yes."

She then ran to her, tossing her into the streets. There were no cars moving, as they were in the pavement, fighting around a bunch of patio tables with parasols. Hana kicked her into the tables, destroying the entire patio table, chairs, and parasol. Hana ran to her, about to strike back, but Tohru lifted her up and threw her into the building.

**SMASH!  
><strong>Hanajima went face-first into the glass window. Tohru jumped in the building, as the fighting continued. Lights went on, all around the area, as a few people, sleeping in their houses, woke up hearing the commotion. Tohru and Hanajima fought, bit, punched, kicked, clawed, and scratched all the way to the top of the building. Hanajima was bleeding from her face, as her skin and black clothing were torn and ripped. Tohru was bleeding from her forehead and arms, as her blue school uniform was in tatters, with her pink bra showing a little. She then laughed, "Hanajima… Welcome to your death…"

Hanajima growled, "You're not going to win…"

Tohru grinned, "I told you this is where it ends. Now… Let us end this, now… it's time to die…"

Hanajima cried, "YOU JERK!"

She tackled her down, landing on the glass window. Hanajima punched her in the face, with her head bounced off the glass. Honda barked, "Careful… You may kill yourself, too."

Hanajima said, "You want to end this? FINE!"

She punched down her face, as Tohru threw her to the window. She punched her face and slammed her head onto the glass window, and proceeded to slam her face on the glass window. Hanajima raked her eyes, causing them to bleed, while Honda grabbed her neck. She held her left arm and socked her face.

**SMASH!  
><strong>The impact of her punch shattered the window, as both girls fell out of the building, plummeting from 10 stories.

Hanajima yelled, "TOHRU! YOU'RE INSANE!"

Tohru laughed, "Not as insane as you think!"

They continued to exchange punches, in the air, as Hanajima socked her face, and Tohru struck back. She dug her fingernails into her eyes, as Hana pulled and yanked her hair. They continued to fight in midair, until…

**SPLAT!  
><strong>Both girls landed on the pavement, in great velocity, shattering every single bone in their body. Both girls were killed in a ten story fall, while raking and scratching each other. Tohru's words were exact… it _was _the end. Both Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima were killed.

* * *

><p>The news on TV then said:<br>_"Mysterious disaster in old financial building!  
>This just in, from reports shown, at the dead of night, in the financial district, near Tokyo. Reports showed that two women were fighting in the streets, exchanging punches, kicks, and verbal taunts. At 2:16am, there was a huge glass shatter, and then nineteen minutes later, another sound of glass shattering was made, as ruckus came to a standstill. One man, in his cozy apartment, was calling about two people fighting, and was shocked, seeing the brawl ending, when the two women plummeted to their death. We were shocked and saddened by the women's sudden fatality, during a brawl, in the dead of night, however, the cops and EMTs arrived, carrying the corpses away. No clue on who the girls are, as-.<br>WAIT! This just in! At exactly 3:11am, minutes before the EMTs arrived, the two bodies of the dead women have mysteriously disappeared! They have confirmed that it was a fatal exchange, but there are no clues on what happened to the bodies. All we know that the identities of these girls have remained anonymous, and were caught in security footage, at exactly 2:30am."_

The footage then showed Tohru and Hanajima in the elevator, except blurred out a bit, from the camera's perception. As the footage played, meanwhile, in Uo's house, she was getting ready for school as she was dressed in her uniform. She turned the TV off and said, "Again… This news is BS. I mean, seriously, what is going on in Japan?"

**XXXXX**

Uo was sitting in her desk, all alone, as she was upset that Tohru and Hanajima did not show up, today. At 10am, Tohru came by, unscathed, as she approached Uo. She asked her if she was all right. Uo replied, "Yes."

Tohru asked, "Oh. Did you hear the news that the financial district in Tokyo was vandalized?"

Uo replied, "Well, yeah. But it's ridiculous. Plus, I looked at the figures in the fight, during security footage, and they almost look like you and Hana."

Tohru asked, "WHAT? Were there imposters?"

Hanajima appeared, as she said, "Seriously. They're clones… or the same thugs that tried to ruin the country. I fear that they want to destroy the world."

Tohru sobbed, "IT'S SCARY! I can't have this city destroyed, right?"

Hanajima smiled, "It's okay, Tohru. I'm still here. And if you don't mind…"

Uo slammed her hands down and barked, "OKAY! I'm getting sick of this! I wanted to deny it, and I am! But I know that it's you two girls!"

Tohru gasped, as she was frightened, "Uo, how could you say such a thing?"

Uo replied, "Well, first of all, how can you be battered, bloodied, and cut open, if you are still whole? And how can you even survive a 10-story drop to the streets? Why did your lacerations heal up?"

Hanajima held her and said, "Uo, calm down. It's just a thought. Besides, you should've known by now that it was a ridiculous motive. Tohru and I were peacefully sleeping. There was nothing between us."

Tohru said, "Well, if that is true, can I stay with you, Uo, so I can know? I think maybe I might be sleepwalking…"

Uo huffed, "Yeah, right… Sleepwalking. Hana, you can fend on your own, right?"

Hanajima said, "Indeed. Tohru is very precious to us. If what you said is true, keep a close eye on her."

Tohru sobbed, "I don't want to die… I just cannot…"

Uo smiled and said, "It's okay, Tohru. I'll stay by you. Hana."

Hanajima walked off, as she whispered, "Uo is delusional."

Uo then held her tight and said, "I won't let you die, just like that…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Tohru was in her pajamas, as she was lying in bed with Uo, who changed into her pale blue pajamas. She said to her, "Uo, thanks for letting me stay over, for the night. I hope Kyo and Yuki will understand, since I'm spending the night here."

Uo said, "No problem. Besides, it's what I do, for you…"

She lied in bed with her and held her. She whispered, "Good night, Tohru."

Tohru fell asleep, as Uo placed her arm around her, sleeping peacefully.

At 11:30pm, as Uo was sound asleep, Tohru's eyes opened. She sat up, went out of bed, and went into the closet. She changed, quickly, into her school uniform, as she whispered, in a robotic monotone, "Time to fight. Time to fight."

Uo woke up, as Tohru was walking out of her room. She then noticed that she was gone. She looked out the window and saw Tohru walking off, into the dead of night. Uo gasped, "No. It cannot be… Could it be something I didn't know of?"

She rushed to the closet, as she changed into her casual attire. She ran out the house and chased after Tohru, who was still walking, without noticing. Uo caught up to her and cried, "TOHRU! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Tohru was already wide awake, as she was walking in a stiff motion. She then said, "Time to fight."

Uo asked, "Time to fight? The hell are you talking about? Tohru! Tohru? TOHRU!"

Tohru ignored her, as she said, "Do not miss out. Time to fight."

Uo barked, as she said, "I'm coming with you, then! I'm settling this!"

Tohru grabbed her and shoved her down to the wall. She then said, "Do not interfere."

She kept walking, as Uo moaned in concern, "Tohru…"

She seethed in anger, as she decided to sneak off and follow where Tohru went. She figured that if where Tohru goes, Hanajima is there, too. She was about to end this mystery.

**XXXXX**

At 1am, Tohru arrived, seeing Hanajima, in her black attire, near a forest. Tohru then said, as she stared down, "Hana. At last, we meet."

Hanajima responded, "Tohru, you lucky little fool. Last time we met, our battle ended in a draw."

They both repeated to each other that this will end their battle, even though there was no winner. Uo was watching on, completely confused. She said, "Tohru… Hana… Why are they fighting?"

They prepared to fight, as Uo was in fear, "No…"

Tohru said, "Forgive me, Hana, but this is the end, for you."

Hanajima charged at Tohru, about to punch her, but Uo stepped in and shouted, "STOP! Hana! That's enough!"

Tohru barked, "UO! What the hell are you doing here?"

Uo gasped, "Tohru?"

"I told you that this is my fight! Do not interfere!"

"Tohru! Don't you recognize me? Oh, wait… You do. But I'm your friend! Snap out of it, Tohru!"

"No. I must fight Hana. It's my sworn duty, and my job to do so."

"What? And kill each other, in the process?"

Hanajima replied, "You must listen to her. She is my enemy. We must end this. One of us must win."

Tohru said, "And no luck. None of us has settled this conflict."

Hanajima stated, "With that reason, we chose to fight. I shall be right, all along."

Uo barked, as she stopped, "NO! Stop it! This has gone on, long enough! Tohru! Hana! Stop it! I want you to stop this conflict, now!"

Tohru said, "But, Uo… It's what we do. I am programmed to fight Hanajima. She agrees to it."

Uo was shocked, as she asked, "Programmed to fight? Tohru? No… No, it's not true…"

Hanajima said, "She's right."

Uo yelled, "You believe her? Tohru Honda, our best friend, is a-. Wait… Why do you accept this?"

Hanajima smiled, "She's right. She is programmed to fight me, every night… You see, we were designed that way, to settle our petty differences."

Uo croaked, as she was gasping for air. She was shocked to learn that Tohru and Hana are robots. However, for what purpose?

Tohru responded, "It is time. Let us settle this matter, once and for all."

Hanajima replied, in a flat tone, "I shall end you. You are a mean-spirited woman."

Tohru stood straight, as she prepared to fight, "_Combat Mode engaged… _Hana-Chan… Time to fall…"

Hanajima replied, "_Activating Combat Defense Mode… _Tohru… Let us end this…"

They continued to process, as Uo was still frozen stiff in fear, seeing her two best friends, and also combat robots, fight each other.

They cried out, "ENGAGE!"

They charged at each other and landed a punch onto their faces. Hanajima raked her face, as Tohru was grabbing her blouse. She ripped some of her cloth off, as Hanajima punched her in a face. Tohru continued to rake at her face, as Hanajima grabbed her neck, kicking her in the stomach and hip area. Tohru barked, as she was grabbing her hair. She tugged her hair, as Hanajima grabbed her left ankle, twisting it. Tohru grabbed her face, and started to bite her arms. Hanajima shoved her off, landing on the log. Hanajima adjusted her black blouse, trying to cover her black bra. She whispered, "You are a fool, you outdated Barbie doll. You are a sweet girl, but you're flawed."

Tohru snapped, "Like hell, you will. Now… You leave me no choice."

She grabbed her hip and shouted, "YOU'RE MINE, BITCH!"

Hanajima tugged her hair and kicked her with her left knee, on the chest. Tohru threw her down to the dirt, as she was covered in dirt and grass clippings. Tohru rolled her sleeves and clapped her head with both her hands. Hanajima was severely hurt, as Tohru crushed her head. Hanajima grabbed her wrists and headbutted her in the face, directly. Her face was bleeding, as Tohru's nose was broken. Hanajima fixed her blouse, but lost it, as some of the seams were loosened. Tohru smiled, as she taunted, "Aw, doing a striptease, like always, Hanajima?"

Hanajima said, as she adjusted her bra, "I don't need loose clothing…"

She removed her long black skirt, revealing black P.E. bloomers. She pulled out a black shirt and put it on, with the name "_Hanajima_" on the front. Tohru laughed, "You're not the only one that can wear old hand-me-down P.E. uniforms."

She removed her blue skirt, showing a pair of red shorts. She then laughed, "Now, let's try to NOT remove our clothing! I'm going to make you bleed, from in your well-constructed chest!"

Hanajima barked, "Forget it! Tohru, I'm going to turn you into scrap!"

Tohru tackled her down, clawing at her face, as Hanajima defended herself. Tohru cried out, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, HANAJIMA!"

Hanajima beeped, "_Defense Mode activated!_"

She grabbed her neck and chucked her down, into the dirt. Hanajima grabbed her face and proceeded to rake her eyes out. But Tohru kicked her off, shouting in complete anger.

"YOU WON'T WIN!" She yelled.

The brown-haired robot then held her fists up and said in a robotic monotone, "Engage. _Full Power Offensive Protocol_…"

Hanajima stood up and did the same thing, speaking in a robotic monotone, "_Full Drive – Maximum Power_…"

Uo was completely frozen, as she saw her friends killing each other. And it was only for two hours. She cringed, as she was upset, "No… Stop it. Come on. Move. Move your feet, Uotani… Stop this…"

She sobbed, as Uo was still immovable. Hanajima laughed, as she punched at her, with such velocity, "TAKE THIS!"

**POW!  
><strong>Tohru retaliated with a right jab, "YOU'RE MINE, BITCH!"

Tohru and Hana exchanged verbal insults, as they continued to punch each other.

"Felt better, now you had that punch, whore?"

"Not me! I've had better!"

"YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR WAY!"

"You should've stuck to gym class, tramp!"

"I'm going to end you!"

"NEVER! I'll best you, either way!"

And we have no clue who says who. The fighting continued on, as Tohru started to feel funny. She moaned, as she was staggering, "You're mine… Hana… Jima…"

Hanajima grabbed her neck, and started to sluggishly launch a punch, "Take… this, To… hru…!"

She socked her in the face, but to no effect. Both girls were suddenly slowing down, as they were tiring out. Uo was completely shocked. She then asked, "What's going on?"

Tohru beeped, "_System overheating…_"

Hanajima beeped, "_System failure…_"

They were overheating, as their limbs were slowing down.

Hanajima punched, as she spoke in a lower than normal voice, "_Malfunction detected…_"

Tohru spoke, as she defended the attack, "You can't… block me… Hannnnaaaa…"

They were slowly dropping their voices, as Tohru swept her legs, but could not, since it was very slow and limber. Hanajima remained in place, as she laughed, in a lower voice, "Haaa, Haaa, haaa, haaa, haaa, haaaa… Niiiice trrrrry…"

She beeped as she grabbed her hair, "_Malfunction detected… Combat systems shutting down…_"

Uo gasped, "NO!"

Tohru grabbed her neck and roared, in a deep slow voice, "Yooooou fooooool… You cannnnnot winnnnnn…"

Hanajima grabbed her wrist and slurred, "Ohhhhhh, I haaaavennn't, yeeeeeet…"

Tohru then beeped, "_Shutttting… doooown… System… Shutting… doooown…_"

Both girls grabbed each other, by the wrists, but suddenly…

Both girls started to freeze in place, as Tohru dropped to a low slur, "Haaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaa…"

Hanajima slurred, as well, "Yoooooooooooou caaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

They shut down, completely, and then collapsed onto the ground, like rag dolls. They smoked profusely from their bodies, as Uo cringed, "No… Tohru… Hana…"

She approached their motionless bodies, as she was crying for them, "No… They… They died… and after I accused them of-. Tohru… Hana…"

She wept, as she was saddened by the loss of her friends. She cried out, as she was wailing, "It's not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE, NOW? WHY? TOHRU! HANA! I'M SORRY!"

She wailed and bawled, as she mourned for her dead best friends, who were actually robots, and have died down, breaking down their circuits. She continued crying, until 3am, when she returned home, completely blue.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Uo was by the doorway of her house, as she was still saddened by the deaths of Tohru and Hanajima. As she stepped out, she started to cry a little, as she lost her friends. Just then, as she was walking home from school, it started to rain. And a girl in a black umbrella was walking towards Uotani. She then said, in a familiar voice, "Uo. Why are you crying?"<p>

Uo looked up and saw Hanajima, in her uniform, holding up a black umbrella. She then asked, "You feel sad. What happened?"

Uo sobbed, as she hugged her, "Hana! Oh, god! Thank god you're okay! I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have been nosey, like that."

Hanajima asked, "Huh? What is it?"

Uo sniffled, "Tohru… She's… Well, I don't think you'll believe me, but-. She's a r-."

Hanajima said, "Sick."

"Huh?"

"Tohru caught a fever, when she was getting ready for school. I came to pick her up, but-."

"Hana! Tohru's alive?"

"Yes. Why?"

Uo offered to take care of Tohru, as she wanted to talk to her. Hanajima nodded and said, "Okay. I'll come see you, later. I have to get some stuff ready for dinner, tonight."

She walked off, as Uo waved goodbye. She then felt uneasy, as she noticed Hana's face, which was unscratched, again, like the other nights. She then said, "Still… Do _they _know that they are robots?"

**XXXXX**

At Tohru's house, she was in bed, feeling sick. Her face was a bit red, as she was in her futon. Uo came by and asked her, "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Tohru smiled, "Oh, Uo-chan."

Uo thought, "Okay. Here goes nothing."

She asked, "So, how are you feeling, after last night?"

"Huh?"

It seems that Tohru had no memory of her sudden fighting with Hanajima, even though she and her were designed to fight. Uo asked her if she remembered last night. Tohru calmly replied, "No. I don't think so."

Uo asked, "Well, it sounded weird. I overheard you two fighting, and you kept saying that you wanted to fight. Do you even remember why and how?"

Tohru then replied, as she was confused, "Uh, no. I don't recall. But it's ridiculous. Hana and I are friends. We would never fight. You remember, right? It was you two that made me happy, when Mom died."

Uo then thought, "Strange… She's right, but how come I don't know much about it? But last night, I was traumatized by their countless fighting. And how they were healed of their wounds is beyond my concern and confusion. Why, of all people, Tohru and Hanajima, have they become combat androids? It's like… Could Kyoko told me a lie? Could she have not told me that Tohru was a robot? It's strange… yet confusing. Tohru…"

Uo asked, "Hey, Tohru?"

"What is it?"

"If you tell me that you're a robot, let me know?"

"Huh? You mean… if I'm a robot?"

Uo nodded, as Tohru said, "Oh, don't be silly. I'm human. Besides, I'd never-. Oh… Is it about a nightmare that you had?"

Uo then gasped, "Huh? You remembered?"

"How can I, silly? You told me so, yourself."

She explained Uo's dream, about how Tohru and Hana were fighting. They were in the track, at Kaibara High School, as Tohru turned into a giant 50-foot tall robot, which resembles Tohru, herself. Hanajima also turned into a 50-foot robot, as her facial features and hair were metallic and chrome, as they stared down. Tohru raised her arms up and fired twin plasma cannons, as Hanajima fired lightning bolts from her eyes. They began fighting all around the school, nearly destroying the building, itself. After they have battled for 90 minutes, they both started to smoke profusely, as Tohru opened her chest and revealed huge missiles inside, aiming for Hanajima. Hanajima spread her arms out and produced heat-seeking missiles from her arms and abdomen area. They fired at the same time, and in an instance, the missiles imploded upon impact, demolishing the school, the city, and most of the Eastern Hemisphere, in a cataclysmic explosion. After that, Uo woke up.

Uo then shuddered, "I… I think I remembered that. That was a nightmare. In any case, I knew I would never let you two destroy the world. Besides, you girls are nice."

Tohru giggled, "Good. I'm very glad."

Uo hugged her and said, "Get well soon, kid."

She left Tohru's house, as she went back to sleep.

Outside, in the rain, Uo said to herself, "I don't know… Should I really stop this fighting? I mean, in my dream, Tohru and Hana destroyed Japan… and the world… What should I do?"

She didn't bother to find out, until the next day, since Tohru was still sick.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later, on a clear night, Uo stepped out, as she spotted Hanajima, who was walking alone. She then beeped, "Time to fight. Our fate is sealed."<p>

Uo crept in the shadows, making sure Hana can't spot her. She then whispered, "Okay, girls. I have to stop this. I hope I can muster up the courage, since my best friends, simply robots, are going to kill each other, again and again…"

Hanajima kept walking, as she was headed to Kaibara High School. Uo then gasped, "Huh? No… Like in my dreams…"

Hanajima arrived at the front gate, as she opened it, by force. She stepped in, as Uo snuck in, behind her. Uo whispered, "What could she be up to?"

Hanajima continued walking, until she headed to the track. She stepped in the middle of the field, as Tohru was waiting for her. Hanajima said to her, "Last time we met, Uo had to step in our way, as we broke down."

Tohru processed, "If Uo comes, let her. I want her to see the END of this battle. One of us will win, and it ain't going to be _you_!"

Hanajima said, "We shall see. _Combat Mode engaged_."

She removed all her clothing, revealing her black shirt and bloomers. Tohru removed her clothing, wearing her P.E. shirt and shorts. She then said, "_Safeties disabled… Combat Mode engaged…_ Well, Hana… Tonight, we settle this, once and for all… And soon, because the plan isn't going to start, any longer."

Uo gasped, "Plan?"

Hanajima beeped, "Yes. Tohru, one of us must have a deciding winner, in order for the plan to go ahead. Soon, we shall achieve in our mission, as soon as we decide on who is the best to take control. One of us must win, and the other must go."

Uo whispered, "Oh, my god… I've heard of this, before… Could they be… aliens? I mean, it makes sense, building replicas of Tohru and Hana. But can it be? I hope I'm dreaming."

Hanajima smiled, as her eyes glowed in an LED purple hue. She responded, "Tohru Honda. Tonight, you will perish into nothing."

Tohru's eyes shone a bright blue, as she replied, "No. Saki Hanajima, once you are eliminated, I shall lead the mission."

Hanajima bluntly spoke, in her normal voice, "Tohru… Did you copy me?"

Tohru giggled, "Oh, what did you expect? I'm an android, you kn-. OH! Did I copy you? If I did, I'm sorry. I didn't know, since your eyes glow, like shiny purple sapphires, whenever you get mad."

Hanajima bowed, "Okay. I forgive you."

Uo sighed, as she was disgusted, "Wow. What a rip-off. And corny, too."

They began to fight, as Hanajima grabbed Tohru by the hair and punched her in the face. Tohru grabbed her waist and slammed her down. She landed a swift right onto her chest, as Hanajima landed a knee to her gut. She grabbed her arm and threw her down with a hip toss. Tohru jumped back up and shouted in anger, grabbing Hana's abdomen, tackling her down.

"I'll kill you, if I have to!" She shouted.

She threw punches at her face, as Hanajima blocked the melee. Hana swept her off the ground, landing on the field. She then tackled her down, crashing into the main entrance to the school building. They began to brawl, heading up the stairs, as they were doing the same thing they did, every single night. Uo ran off, following the carnage, as Hanajima and Tohru were fighting in the stairway. Hanajima shoved her back with an electric pulse. Tohru stumbled to the floor, as she threw her upstairs. Tohru and Hanajima fought, bit, punched, kicked, clawed, and scratched all the way up the stairs, to the top of the school roof. Hanajima was bleeding from her face, as her skin and black clothing were torn and ripped. Tohru was bleeding from her forehead and arms, as her shirt and shorts were torn a bit. Uo watched on, as the carnage between friends continued.

They panted, as Hanajima said, "You, Tohru Honda. You shall die. And soon, _they _cannot rebuild you."

Honda processed, as she responded in a robot voice, "Error. You, Hanajima, will be exterminated."

She opened her chest, revealing a missile inside, with an onigiri imprinted on the tip. Uo was shocked, as this moment is like her dream. Hanajima bowed and said, "So, it's how we're going to end this, in this school building, as we may eviscerate each other to nothing?"

Uo gasped, "No… Not like this… Tohru! Hana! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL!"

Hanajima sprouted a huge heat-seeking missile from her chest, as she giggled, "Well then… Die."

They both fired, as Uo screamed, "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**BOOM!  
><strong>The impact of both missiles exploded, as Uo shielded herself. She cried, "I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!"

The explosion occurred, however, both missiles dropped to the ground. They were both duds, with metal pieces shattered in a pile. Hanajima and Tohru were upset, as their arsenal was no-good.

They both beeped, "Oh… hell…"

They hollered in unison, "FIRE THAT ENGINEER, FOR GIVING US DUD SCUDS!"

Uo gasped, "Duds? You mean, I'm alive?"

She looked at the battlefield, as Hanajima beeped, in a robot voice, "Tohru Honda. It has come to this. Our mission, NO, my mission must be compromised."

She removed all her clothing, revealing her skin, which was dark gray chrome armor. She then scanned, "You leave me no choice. _Hanajima Unit S1K1 _will dominate you."

Tohru removed all her clothes, too, but with a bright blue chrome armor for skin. She beeped, "_Honda Unit T-HR8… on-line. _I will not let you. The mission is mine."

Uo cried, "WHAT MISSION? Can someone tell me, before they-? Ohhhh, my… GOD!"

The robots floated up, as they started to shimmer in the moonlight, with their LED lights on their body flashing. Tohru then said, "Hanajima S1K1, this is where you will die."

She fired a laser beam from her right hand, blasting Hanajima in the stomach. Hanajima fired back, shouting, "You cannot kill me! I am immortal, invulnerable, and impenetrable."

She blasted a black ray from her arms, hitting Tohru in the face. Tohru and Hanajima kept firing at each other, blasting lasers and fireballs at each other, hitting in their direct weak points. However, every hit they make, they did not break apart. Honda Robot then fired a barrage of blue and red lasers, but Hanajima Robot blasted it with a defense shield barrier.

"Your attacks won't work."

"Make me."

They clashed at each other, glowing in red, as Uo was watching on, seeing her nightmare become a reality, except they didn't destroy Japan. Uo cringed, as she was crying, "No… Tohru… Hana… Damn it, I have to do something, before… Before…"

Uo took a deep breath, as both robots floated down, aiming their laser guns at each other.

Hanajima beeped, "Goodbye, Honda Unit…"

Tohru beeped, "Enjoy your last breath, Hanajima Unit…"

They held their arms out and prepared to fire at each other.

They both yelled, "YOU ARE USELESS! YOU DEFECT! DIE IN THE DARKNESS!"

But before they fired…

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**"

They halted, as they turned to Uo. Tohru gasped, as she spoke in a normal voice, "Uo-Chan?"

Hanajima was shocked, "Uo…"

Uo was crying, as she held her chest, "Tohru! Hana! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Stop this senseless fighting, and move on!"

Tohru beeped, as she asked, "I must. Uo, forgive me. Hanajima must be exterminated."

Hanajima replied, "No. She is a reject to the mission. She is flawed."

Uo heaved heavily, as she cringed, "No… No, I can't accept this. Why are you fighting? What mission are you talking about? What are you? I DON'T KNOW YOU, ANYMORE!"

She panted, as she was blushing in her cheeks, "I don't know you two, anymore… I love you… I can't have you fight, anymore. Tohru, Hana… Please…"

She hollered at the top of her lungs:  
>"<strong><em>PLEASE STOP FIGHTING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!<em>**"

As she stopped, she dropped her arms and stopped breathing. Tohru and Hana gasped, as they saw Uo dropping to the ground. She fell in a thud, as she whispered in a quiet croak, "My… my heart…"

She stopped moving and talking, as Hanajima and Tohru shrieked, "UO!"

They ran to her, as Tohru was in panic, "UO! UO-CHAN! NO! WAKE UP! UO-CHAN!"

Hanajima whispered, "I should have known…"

She removed her shirt, as she opened her abdomen panel.

**PSssssshh… SPLOOSH!  
><strong>Smoke hissed out, as red hydraulic fluid came out of her body, leaking out in mild patch. Hanajima then said, "Poor Uotani Unit 1R151. She took too much emotion and heart that she died down, resulting in her capacity to explode. She is confirmed to be unfixable."

Tohru sobbed, "Oh, why did we forget about her? When she screamed to stop, we… we realized about her. Uo-Chan, as she is called, has forgotten why we fight, in the first place."

Hanajima held her motionless hand and said, "Uotani Unit… You did not have to die out. We were built by the leader… in order to observe this planet… and rule over everyone."

Tohru said, "All this time, as we fight for the leading cause of the mission – _To consume all the women on Earth, making them our robot slaves, only to assist in the plans for world domination_. But we had no winner, and our leader insisted that we must end this feud, immediately. It has been three months… or 200 years in our planet, and our leader is tired of waiting. And now, one of our own has been killed, due to what these humans call "_Love_" and _"Compassion_". We posed as the three girls, living a normal life, with different lives, but lately, our memories have been influenced to this planet."

She held her chest and said, "But… Having to experience a bizarre _curse_, all while feeling the ache of losing your loved one… it really hurts me here."

Hanajima said, "Tohru… You know what must be done."

Tohru then beeped, holding up a radio speaker, "Honda Unit to base… Requesting emergency teleportation of Uotani Unit 1R151… In need of repairs… and full-body dismantling."

Hanajima cried, "You're going to throw her away? That is not in the mission portfolio!"

"No. It's not. We fight, on and on, this will happen… again."

Up in the depths of space, a satellite aimed its antenna at Japan. It shot a huge white beam onto Uo's motionless body. It started to pixilate and separate into cubes, sending her up to the stars. Hana replied, "It would heal her, quickly, through pixilated waves, like us, but I cannot be so sure. Her entire servos were shattered."

Tohru replied, as she looked up, "I don't want to fight, anymore. I don't want to fight, just for a stupid planet. For Uo's sake, we must call a truce."

Hanajima asked, "But… Who will continue the mission for us?"

Tohru said, "I know what."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Uo was in bed, as she woke up. She yawned and stretched a bit, as she asked, "Uh, man. What a dream I had…"<p>

She looked around and asked, "Huh? It's still there… Could I be dreaming?"

She got out of bed and smiled, preparing to go to school with Tohru and Hanajima.

**XXXXX**

She, Tohru, and Hanajima were walking together, as Tohru asked, "So, how did you sleep, last night?"

Uo said, "Oh, it was okay. How about you, Tohru? Did you feel better?"

Tohru smiled, "All I needed was bed rest."

Uo felt uneasy, as she said, "Man, I had a weird dream…"

Hanajima asked, "What of, Uo?"

Uotani explained, "Well, I was in the school, seeing you two fighting, all around the school, and nearly destroying it."

Tohru gasped, "Really?"

Uo said, "Yeah. But when I woke up, it's still standing."

Tohru laughed, "It was probably a dream… No worries, Uo. The world won't end… (yet…)"

She smiled, as Uo said, "You're right. Thanks, Tohru."

They continued to walk, as Uo felt better about what happened, all these weeks.

**XXXXX**

In the end, Tohru and Hana never fought again, over some petty argument about who would rule the world. Uo never bothered to ask again, because all three girls are robots from another planet, and they were erased of their memories of their dramatic moments. Tohru and Hanajima want to make a promise to assign a new leader to their mission.

That night, at the stroke of Midnight, Uo woke up from bed and sat up. She was in her pajamas, as she was walking to the door. She opened the door and saw Hana and Tohru, in their uniforms, waiting by the front gate.

Tohru responded, "Good evening, Uotani Unit. Has the plans been secured?"

Uo beeped, as she flashed her eyes in a pink hue, "Yes, Honda Unit. The plans are safe. The one called Kyo kept agitating me, trying to force me to spill them out."

Hanajima said, "Do not worry. I made sure he wouldn't bother you, again. I scared him with me threats on electric waves."

Tohru said, "Humans. They'll never understand. Uotani Unit, lead the way."

Uo responded, "Affirmative."

They marched together, in unison, as they headed to the middle of town. They were about to begin their plan to control and consume all the girls in the area, and dominate the world. Will they succeed?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End?<em>**


End file.
